


Push

by Aire_Writes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fingering, Gen, Omega Reader, Smutt, Spanking, jack morrison / reader, readers a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12497088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aire_Writes/pseuds/Aire_Writes
Summary: Your to shy to just come out and ask Jack for more, so maybe if you push him a bit, he'll just give it to you.





	Push

The soft scent of sunflowers and honey drifted towards you as you slept, a few feet away from you just outside your makeshift nest, Jack was undressing. Slowly he made his was in the nest as carefully as he could, so not to disturb you as you slept. He deemed himself triumphant as he laid himself down and wrapped his arm around your waist. Softly he placed a kiss on your cheek before laying his head down and drifting off to sleepy time junction with you. Little did he know, you woke up the moment he opened the door.

After he began to snore you shifted your hips against him, and began to softly grind. When his snoring stopped, so did you. You waited for him to snore before you started up again. You weren’t really sure why you were doing this, other than to rile him up, you wanted to be intimate again but you didn’t really know how to initiate it. Getting him all hot and bothered seemed like the easiest thing to do, hopefully he would start things up again, like he always does. You hadn’t had any penetrative sex with him before, unless his tongue and fingers count… okay, well you hadn’t had sex with him before. You weren’t really sure how to ask for it, so, maybe he’ll bring it up?

His snoring stopped, and again and so did you. Repeating this pattern was getting to be pretty fun, you could feel his cock harden against your ass, and his scent was getting more and more intense. Again, his snoring started and again, you began to grind.

“You wanna play?” 

You jumped from the shock of his lips against your ear, his gruff voice and hot breath made you close your eyes and quiver. 

His hand that rested on your waist shifted upwards to pinch and play with your nipple.  
“Is this what you wanted?”  
He rolled your hardened nipple between his fingers and began to suck on your neck.  
“Is it?” He damned an answer from you before moving forward.

“Yes!” You were trying desperately to get your shirt off, but Jack had other plans.

He pushed you to lay flat on your stomach and straddled your legs, right below the curve of your ass.  
“Hands where I can see ‘em!” He ordered you, and you obeyed by placing your hands on either side of your head.

His hands busied themselves by playing with your cheeks through your underwear.  
“You think your so cute, don’t you?” He pulled the back of your underwear up, they framed your ass cheeks perfectly, his hands came back down to smack both of them, making you yelp.  
“Did you think I wouldn’t wake up?”  
He moved almost as gracefully as a snake, lips stopping right above your scent gland. Without any delay they locked around it and began to mercilessly suck. You cried out, it felt so damn good, your back arched, forcing your ass to rub against his cock.

As your body was hit with wave after wave of pleasure, your hips began to rotate uncontrollably. You could feel the skin of his cock rub against yours, you were desperate to take it, to have it in you. But you were too damn shy to ask. Your hands seemed to have had a mind of their own as they found their way to the hem of your underwear. Your clumsy hands couldn’t get the hem down enough to curl your thumbs into them and pull them down. Jack shifted on top of you, enough to expose your ass to the room cool air. Thinking he was going to let you pull your underwear off you finally found the soft fabric of the band and hooked your thumbs into it and---! A harsh smack sent shock waves throughout your body, making you jump up onto your knees.

“Did I say you could take these off?” Grabbing both of your wrists in one hand he forced you down onto all fours.  
“Stay, just like that.”

You could hear him shuffling his bag around, trying to find something. He finally came back, but whatever he had was out of sight. You pushed your ass into the air, presenting yourself to him, the scent of your arousal was impossible to deny. His hands ran up the back of your thighs, his breath was heavy, you could feel it brush against your sex.

“You have too much energy, we should do something about that.” he smack your ass one more time before shoving two of his fingers into your weeping hole.  
“Move.”  
“What?”  
“Fuck yourself on my fingers.” You could feel his scan your body, and how he huffed as he noticed how much you were shaking.  
“Move!”

You do just that, bouncing yourself on his fingers, rotating your hips, hoping desperately to hit the best spots. He hummed behind you, taking in the sight of how his fingers disappeared inside you, how you moaned when he curled them, and how your back arched when he began to ease a third finger in. Slowing down your rhythm and bucking against his fingers while the third one was being added only increased the sensation of it. Teasing your hole with the first knuckle, feeling the stretch from it. Your head dropped between your arms, your slick had begun to drip onto the sheets to form a growing wet spot.

“Don’t stop now, you're doing so well….”

Oh your head was spinning, you laid it against the pillows, leaving your ass in the air and began to pick up speed again. It wouldn’t be long until you came, it wouldn’t be much longer after that until he mounted you, at least you hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr  
> https://abo-watch.tumblr.com/


End file.
